List of Season 1 Episodes
Childhood friends Bethany Fitzgerald and Kegan Carter are two complete opposites. But when they wish for their lives to be different and adventureous, they receive lives far more greater than what they bargained for. With a mysterious girl attacking them and others transforming into magical beings, the girls must figure out who they are in order to save the people protecting them. This transforms them into True Fire and True Water, two of the most powerful Guardians the world has ever known. After a little accident spills their secret, Bethany and Kegan must find a way to keep Bethany's sister's mouth shut. Tixie however, also has a secret that Bethany and Kegan have no idea about. This leads to full on battle between Kaylee, the Guardians and a new team called The SV's. AFter the battle, Trixie tells Bethany about her past and that she knows why her father left. When a fight breaks out between Bethany and Kegan, one of them quits and may never resume. The Guardians think they won't survive without Bethany, but Kegan thinks otherwise. Meanwhile, Bethany and Trixie figure out the last place Bethany's father was seen and Trixie tells her that she is the daughter and next generation of a strong family in the magical world that protects royalty from the evil beings. In other words, Bethany finds out that she is a bodyguard for royalty and next in line for the family Spirit Beast Fudo. Later Bethany rescues Kegan from being killed and together they defeat the evil beings. Kegan deals with hiding her Guardianship from her family since she is gone for most of the school days while Trixie teaches Bethany how she would summon Fudo and how she achieves him. She achieves Fudo by her emotions building up until they explode in a sort of volcanic way. Trixie says it's the same as how a regular guardian would achieve their transformation of who they want to be. While walking along the sidewalk, Kegan also dixcovers a new enemy who is much more powerful than Kaylee and seems to be holding scars in Bethany's past. Bethany soon saves Kegan again and they both try to defeat her but they are too weak. The witch soon flies away without a scratch. Bethany and the rest of the gang plan a surprise birthday party for Kegan. But when the birthday is interrupted by Kaylee and the mysterious witch, Bethany and Kegan must decide whether or not to transform into their Guardian forms. They decide it's not a good idea to risk their identity like that and use what knowledge they already have with other weapons to try to get rid of the evil beings. The Guardians and The SV's track down Kaylee and Witch so they may end this once and for all. But Witch has something diferent in store for Bethany. She tells her that her father was killed by her. Bethany reacts immediatly constantly killing Witch but Witch not dying. The SV's come to let the Guardians escape